vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord Lythronax
Summary Lord Lythronax is a genetically enhanced Lythronax created by Jurassic World's geneticists. Vastly larger than any theropod and vastly superior to every creature in the game, Lord Lythronax is truly a nightmare to behold. It appears as a boss in the app game, Jurassic World Alive. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B physically, higher with abilities Name: Lord Lythronax Origin: Jurassic World Alive Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Genetically enhanced Lythronax Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 1; Dwarfs almost every creature in the game aside from some sauropods), Sound Manipulation (Should be comparable to a normal Lythronax, who's roars can do as much damage as physical strikes), Enhanced Senses (At least smell and sight), Statistics Amplification (via Defense Shattering Rampage, Instant Rampage, and Swap In Shattering Rampage), Power Nullification (via Nullifying Strike, Immunity, Swap In Shattering Rampage, and Defense Shattering Rampage), Forcefield Creation (via Long Protection and Long Invincibility), Invulnerability (via Long Invincibility), Damage Reduction (via Armor and Long Protection; Has the best "armor" in the game, reducing 60% of all damage. Long Protection creates a forcefield that reduces damage by 50%), Regeneration (At least Low; Its wounds instantly cartelize), Disease Resistance (Has an enhanced metabolism preventing infection), possibly Healing (Its tears are rumored to have healing properties) Attack Potency: At least Wall level physically (Is vastly superior to the other creatures in the game; including sauropods, Tyrannosaurus rex, and Indominus Rex), higher with abilities (Lord can double its damage output) Speed: At least Subsonic (Is faster than Quetzalcoatlus and the game's Velociraptor. It is stated to be faster than pterosaurs and to be "the fastest of all creatures", meaning it could possibly be faster than Cheetahs and Peregrine Falcons) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Stronger than Indominus Rex and every dinosaur in the game) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class physically, higher with abilities Durability: At least Wall level physically (Tanks attacks from other dinosaurs), higher with abilities (Amor reduces damage received. Long Invincibility allows it to take no damage from the attacks from other dinosaurs) Stamina: Superhuman (Can withstand long fights without getting tired) Range: Extended melee range via size, varies with abilities Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High animalistic Weaknesses: None notable, aside from only ever missing an opponent when they used the "Evasive Stance". Notable Attacks/Techniques: Icon_Attack_Scrub.png|Nullifying Strike Icon_Invincibility_2.png|Long Invincibility Icon_Bypass_Shield_4.png|Defense Shattering Rampage Icon_Attack_Special_3.png|Instant Rampage Icon_Attack_Swap_Prevented.png|Pinning Strike Icon_Shield_3.png|Long Protection Swap_In_Shattering_Rampage.jpg|Swap In Shattering Rampage Icon_Counter_attack.png|Maximum Counter-Attack Icon_Debuff_Immune.png|Immunity *'Nullifying Strike:' Nulifies the positive effects from opponents. This includes Forcefield Creation, Invulnerability, Statistics Amplification (ex. Speed Amplification and Damage Boost), Increase Critical Chance, and Dodge. *'Long Invincibility:' Becomes temporarily invincible as well as creating a forcefield. *'Defense Shattering Rampage:' Destroy forcefields, nullifies invincibility, bypasses Armor (which is Damage Reduction), and deal doubles damage output. *'Instant Rampage:' Increases damage output by times 2. *'Pinning Strike:' Deals standard damage and keeps the opponent from running. Should have this ability due to being a Lythronax. *'Long Protection:' Roars, dealing the same amount of a damage as a physical strike. This causes a temporary forcefield that reduces damage by 50% to appear. Should have this ability due to being a Lythronax. *'Swap In Shattering Rampage:' Same effects as Defense Shattering Rampage. *'Maximum Counter-Attack:' Deals standard damage after receiving and surviving an attack. *'Immunity:' Negates negative effects, including damage over time, stunning, vulnerable, decreasing damage, decreasing speed, poisons, nullifying critical chance, can't be distracted, and likely more. Gallery Lord_Lythronax_Description.png Lord_Lythronax_Battle.png LordLythronax.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Jurassic Park Category:Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Sound Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Clones Category:Monsters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9